


Halloween

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [90]
Category: General Hospital, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ronnie hates Halloween, but changes his mind at the sight of his wife dressed as Harley Quinn for Halloween.





	Halloween

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Flash  
Title: Halloween  
Characters: Sam McCall, Danny Morgan, and Ronnie Raymond  
Pairing: Ronnie/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: Rated T for suggestive character thoughts. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Ronnie hates Halloween, but changes his mind at the sight of his wife dressed as Harley Quinn for Halloween.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Ronnie, General Hospital, The Flash or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 194  
Word used: Candy

LAB # 90: Halloween

"Halloween's the worst holiday," Ronnie mumbled as he watched his wife, Sam, swirl her tongue around the head of a sucker as she read a magazine.

His step-son, Danny, was seated on the floor as he sorted out the different types of candy into separate piles. The three of them had just gotten home from a night of Danny trick or treating.

Ronnie's attention went back and forth between Danny, and Sam's wicked mouth, with plump lips that gave a guy all kinds of fun ideas. He swallowed a few times and forced himself to look away from his wife.

Sam's mouth wasn't the only thing giving Ronnie dirty thoughts. She was dressed as Harley Quinn and his favorite part of the outfit was the blue and red short shorts.

He swore under his breath and decided that Halloween wasn't so bad after all. Especially an hour later once Danny was asleep, and Ronnie had Sam all to himself as he peeled off her tiny shorts and her black and red bra.

Hell, Halloween's the best holiday ever! That was his last thought before he captured Sam's lips in a bruising kiss and removed the rest of her clothes.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
